Carl
Carl the Llama is the protagonist of the Llamas With Hats series. In his own words, Carl is a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence. Physical Appearance Carl is a gray llama with a green stripey hat. Carl grows a stubble in Llamas with Hats 9, and in Llamas with Hats 11, he gets a full beard, along with a wooden leg. Personality Carl is a sociopath who enjoys committing violent actions. When questioned by Paul, Carl often gives reasons for why he committed such acts or outright denies that he did them, even if it is obvious that he did them. He seems dependent on Paul, as seen when Paul leaves and Carl uses a mask of Paul's face to make up for his absence. When the Paul Mask gains sentience, Carl believes it to be the real Paul. Appearances Videos Llamas with Hats We first see Carl with his male roommate (who's name is later revealed to be Paul), where he appears next to a dead body with multiple chest wounds and no hands. When asked what the dead body is doing here, at which point he explains that he was in his room reading his book when a man walked in and he "stabbed him 37 times in the chest". It is also revealed that Carl cut off the man's hands, prior to his demise, cooked and ate the hands because apparently, his stomach was "making to rumblies that only hands could satisfy". Llamas with Hats 2 In the second episode of Llamas with Hats, Carl is on a lifeboat with Paul in the middle of the ocean, with a sinking cruise ship behind him. It is later revealed that Carl did indeed sink the cruise ship. He also murdered the captain, butted small children off the side of the ship, made out with the ice sculptures, and murdered the elderly couple from 2B. He also sunk the other lifeboats, so that remaining victims of the boat attack could not survive. Llamas with Hats 3 We see Carl on vacation, but with a burning civilization behind him. It becomes quickly apparent that Carl toppled a South American government, which is evidently burning behind him. He claims that it was a resistance, but Paul points that Carl pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan whilst he was trying to stop Carl from pushing people into said giant fan. Carl also swallowed the bartender from his hotel whole and filled his luggage with "Orphan Meat," which he was collecting to build a "Meat Dragon", for which no ordinary meat would do. Llamas with Hats 4 In this episode, Carl has left a trail of muddy hoof prints on the carpet. As the llamas are arguing, and Carl is insisting that the culprit of the muddy tracks is not him, but a phantom, the entire back wall of the home explodes, revealing that the city has been hit with a nuclear bomb, and Carl wishes Paul a happy birthday. Paul says that it isn't funny anymore, but Carl claims that it was justified because they now have lots of roasted faces to eat. Paul says that he doesn't want to eat faces, Carl admits that he probably won't like his birthday decorations, at which point, balloons with severed faces attached to them begin to float towards Paul. At the end of the episiode, Paul asks why Carl keeps doing these things, and Carl replies that he is a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence. Llamas with Hats 5 Since the events of Episode 4, Carl's actions haven't surprised Paul anymore. However, Paul seems to have become paranoid, and always suspects the worst of Carl. After listing a bunch of seemingly harmless things he did during the day (including washing the car and baking a loaf of banana bread for their next-door neighbor), it is revealed that Carl created a crack in spacetime to collect millions of baby hands. Paul, however, does not seem impressed, thinking of it as anticlimactic by comparison to Carl's previous escapade with the nuke and the burning faces, despite Carl's attempts to convince him that it's "totally fucked". Llamas with Hats 6 After Carl builds meat conveyor and an orphan stomper, and names himself "Henry Ford of human meat", Paul reveals that he is leaving. Carl tells him that he has made a surprise, but Paul says that he doesn't want to see it. This offends Carl, causing him to not want to show him his surprise anymore. Paul says that everything Carl does is terrible, even the time he helped Mrs. Bigsby with her garden because he ended up burying her alive. When Carl's finished Meat Dragon appears, Paul tells him that it is horrifying. Llamas with Hats 7 Because Paul has moved out, Carl has instead gotten a sheep to wear a mask of Paul's face, and Carl explains that he has made a giant hand by sewing the faces of members of the City Council together. He claims that he disagreed with the election results, and calls himself a patriot and a hero. He then becomes annoyed when the sheep playing Paul decides to sit down, mentioning that Paul never sits down and is always standing. The sheep then asks if it can take off the mask but Carl refuses, stating that it has to look right when he throws it into the blood canal. Llamas with Hats 8 Carl visits Paul's new home with the hopes of reconciling, only to reveal that because of the mask of Paul's face that Carl has been using, Paul is now a wanted criminal, believed by authorities to be in charge of a Russian opium cartel. It is also revealed that Carl has burned down his house after it was filled with swans, and he is broke because he spent all his savings on the swans. A "swan piano" then crashes into Paul's house, which Carl made with the intent to send to Paul as an apology gift, but his plan backfires and Paul just becomes angrier. Llamas with Hats 9 Carl hangs the mask of Paul against a tree and starts imitating a conversation that he and Paul would probably be having. Carl has killed someone and chopped them up. For some reason, the Paul mask begins to speak on its own. The eyes of the Paul mask start to glow red, and it levitates away from the tree and starts talking to Carl, who seems to believe that it is the real Paul, telling him that he has to finish his work. Llamas with Hats 10 Carl wakes up submerged in darkness, and when the Paul mask turns on the light, he realizes he has fallen into his Gore Pit. He suspects that his legs are broken, and a bone is sticking out of his right leg. The Paul mask warns him on incoming danger, and Carl reassures him that the basilisk he keeps in the Gore Pit doesn't eat people, only chipotle. The mask then goes in search of rope to help Carl climb out of the pit. He returns unsuccessful and questions Carl about all of the bodies in the pit, but Carl claims that collecting piles of human meat is his least favorite thing to do. Llamas with Hats 11 Carl has somehow escaped from his gore pit and now has a wooden leg (although interestingly, it is not the leg that had a bone sticking out of it in the previous episode). Carl has now seemingly wiped out civilization, but the Paul mask keeps calling out his name in an irritated tone, and saying that he still needs to "complete his work". Carl says that there is nothing left to do, he has eaten all of the hands and created all of the meat creatures, and eaten them also. Carl begins to doubt that the mask is actually Paul, and says that he is going to go and find the real Paul. Carl mentions a blood vortex in Paris and an orb thing with nerves that would shock people and eat their skin stating that they were really going to upset the real Paul. He then goes on to say that identity Victims and yelling are both felonies and the two characters begin shouting each other's names. Llamas with Hats 12 Carl begins the episode outside Paul's house, the one seen in episode 8, shouting his name. When Paul doesn't answer, Carl walks into the house, saying that he is sorry if it violates his restraining order. When he enters the house, however, he finds that Paul is now a mere skeleton. Carl is then seen standing on a bridge, mimicking a conversation he and Paul would have, before jumping off, at which point the music cuts off, possibly referencing the point in episode 2 when he stated that forgiveness sounds like screaming and then silence. Video Games Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe In Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe, the player takes control of Carl and must attempt to push people off the side of a cruise ship and try not to let anyone escape. Card Games Ten Million Years FilmCow Wars Carl appears as a spiral card the Ten Million Years FilmCow Wars card game, Under the title "Carl The Llama". He can discard one human card currently in play so that he may eat their hands. Llamas with Hats: Hungry for Hands In the Llamas with Hats: Hungry for Hands card game, Players have four rounds (or 6 if they are playing with three or less players) to get behind Paul in the player line. If not, they are eaten by Carl. Also, at the beginning of each round, Carl eats one hand card, doing whatever it says on the other side immediately. Victims * All life on earth. ** An unnamed man seen in episode 1. Stabbed him 37 times in the chest, hands removed and eaten. ** Everyone on the cruise ship seen in episode 2. *** The captain. Hit in the chest with a harpoon. *** Children. Butted off the side of the ship. *** The elderly couple from 2B. ** Multiple people in South America. *** Multiple people, including the resistance leader. Pushed into a giant fan. *** The Hotel Bartender. Swallowed whole. *** Orphans. Turned into meat and stuffed into luggage. ** An entire city of people. Nuked. ** Millions of Babies. Hands removed. ** Countless Orphans. Crushed by the Orphan Stomper. ** Mrs. Bigsby. Buried alive. ** Multiple people. Thrown into the Blood Canal. *** City Council Members. Faces removed. *** Sheep. ** Countless Swans. Burned alive. ** An unknown Person. Chopped up. ** Countless People. Thrown into gore pit. ** Meat Creatures. Eaten *** Meat Dragon (Presumably). ** An unknown amount of people. Skin eaten by orb thing. ** Paul (accidentally). Category:Characters Category:Llamas with Hats